Falling Into Fairyland
by CrosStitches
Summary: Harry never was very good with potions...only now it has him, his friends, Draco, and Snape all trapped in Ginny's book of Fairy Tales. Now they all have to find a way out of the book and back to Hogwarts before it's too late. HD slashy. Rated T. R
1. Purple, Blue, and Black All Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the fairy tales that I will be using through out this story. Only thing that I do own is the plot and the few original character scattered around.

A/N: Yet another new story posted. I'm on a roll at the moment...hmmm...rolls

Snape tapped his desk impatiently waiting for his students to finish cleaning up his classroom. Each one of them were wasting his valuable time and it was all because of Potter, as it seemed most things were. A simple transportation potion and he and his clueless partner, Longbottom, had found a way to mess it all up.

He grumbled to himself and sat back watching all six student work at scrubbing up the sticky purple sludge stuck to the floors and tables. Potter and Longbottom were obviously there for causing the potion to explode and cover his entire room with the mixture, but the others: Malfoy, Granger, two of the Weasely's. He shook his head, young people just didn't have any limits these days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry mumbled to himself as he cleaned up a corner splattered with potion. He was somehow reminded of life at the Dursley's, cleaning up messes made on the rare occasion his Aunt cooked something. Random sticky foods stuck all over the counter tops and table, him standing with his brush and bucket wishing that the mess would somehow manage to clean itself up.

Yep, this was just like that.

He took a deep breath and continued working on a particularly tough spot. If Ginny hadn't let him borrow that stupid book, none of this would have happened.

"_It's a book of muggle fairy tales, like Repunzel and Cinderella. Mum and dad sent it to me yesterday." _She'd said.

And then, "_You've never heard of Cinderella? What about Sleeping Beauty? Snow White? Geeze, Harry, what kind of person are you? Here, take this and give it back when your done. Everyone should read this stuff, it's classic!"_

She had sounded so much like Hermione it was scary, but at the same time he really did want to know why the fairy tales were so interesting to her, so he'd taken it. Now he really wished he hadn't.

Half way through brewing the potion assigned that day, Neville spotted the book poking out of his bag and put down his jar of powdered feathers to pick it up. Unfortunately, this made the potion go a little nuts when Harry added the next ingredient. The definition of nuts being...well...it exploded.

Then came the inevitable domino effect.

BOOM! Hermione and Ron's potion (conveniently located right next to his own.) also toppled over and began to bubble and go 'nuts'. This is also when Professor Snape decided to look up and see the two potions tables knocked over and four students standing with purple gunk all over.

But the potion wasn't done yet.

BOOM! Because of the loud bang of the exploding potions, Malfoy (sitting alone as his usual partner, Pansy, was off flirting with a fifth year Ravenclaw in the back.) shot up and dropped his potion as well.

Now the mess was made, Snape was infuriated, and Harry and Neville (For starting the whole thing), Ron and Hermione (Just for being involved.), and Malfoy (For being careless.) all received detention.

Then, if that hadn't been enough, Ginny's book was ruined. There was purple mess all over it, and when she found out from one of her friends at dinner what had happened, she couldn't help but storm down to give Harry a good tongue lashing for destroying her book.

Unfortunately, because she had come in and interrupted detention, she got to join the happy cleaning party.

So now they were all scrambling around on the ground, covered in potion, and missing dinner.

Harry sat up and wiped sweat from his brow, "I think we're finished."

Professor Snape looked up from his desk, "It would appear so…" He grumbled a bit, "Get rid of that ridiculous book there and you may go. Be quick about it."

All six of them stood hurriedly and began brushing themselves off. Hermione walked over and picked up the trashed story book, "I am sorry about your book Ginny."

The red headed girl stalked over, "I should have known better than to lend it to Harry before potions." She stuck her finger in the pile of blue gook on the cover page, "Oh well."

Ron came up behind her and took the book from Hermione, "Hey, look at this. The potion stuff is blue."

Hermione inspected the potion on the book and nodded, "I guess the color from the cover bled into the potion."

Harry grabbed the book, "As long as it doesn't explode, that's fine with me."

Ginny made a face, "It wouldn't have gotten messed up if you had taken better care of it."

He turned and threw it in the waste basket by Snape's desk, "I said I was sorry. I will buy you a new one as soon as I can, okay?"

She still looked angry, but nodded at the offer, "Fine."

"Don't you mud blood idiots know anything?" Malfoy passed up all of them and went to the waste basket, "I have been scrubbing at this filthy floor for hours now and now I have to clean up after you too? Wait until my father hears about this."

"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy? You haven't done anything!" Ron yelled. The blonde had been sitting back in a corner squishing his dry sponge the entire time complaining that the water would damage the smooth skin on his hands.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "The book is covered in the potion, you can't just throw it away. It has to be properly taken care of. Even you idiots could have figured that out." He reached into the basket and pulled out the book with his thumb and forefinger.

Snape shot up quickly behind him, "That's enough out of all of you!" He snatched the book from Malfoy, "I will take care of _this _mess, being as it seems to be to difficult for you, now out, all of you! And fifty points from each of your houses for continuing to waste my time."

Malfoy looked like he was about to choke, "But.."

"Out!"

None of them waited to be told again, they were all out before the professor had a chance to take his next breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry threw himself into bed. An hour of shower time and he still hadn't gotten the smell of the potion off of him. Hermione had just used a simple cleaning charm, but he and Ron, neither being very good with that kind of spell, were subject to lots of shower time.

Closing his eyes he thought about some way to repay Ginny for the book. There was no doubt the thing had been old, it was missing half it's spine for sprite's sake. The only thing to do would be to take her out to Hogsmead, buy a new book, and hope to Merlin that the girl would forgive him and not hire Fred and George to prank him until he couldn't see straight.

He sighed and flipped over onto nothing. He let out a yelp as he tumbled off the bed and kept on falling. Where the hell was the floor?

He managed to open his eyes and look around.

There was blue everywhere! Blue and purple tie die colors swirling all around him as he fell full speed downward towards absolutely nothing...and there was black.

A/N: Kind of sounds like an acid trip-no? Anyway...this is the first chapter of many. R&R please.


	2. Of Mice and Skirt Wearing Men

Disclaimer: If I owned these fairytales I would be dead, if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be sitting here getting arthritis and going blind. So no, I don't own anything in this fic but the original characters put in for my amusement.

A/N: I think I'm getting back into the habbit of updating...that's great.

"Wake up! For the king's sake, wake up you lazy thing!"

Neville moaned and rolled over. Someone was yelling at him to get up…why was someone yelling at him to get up?

Something hard hit him in the side, "I said, GET UP!"

He shot up and looked around, "Whah?"

Someone...a girl it sounded like...let out a sound of annoyance next to him, "Mother wants her breakfast and we need our morning baths! Get out of bed and get to it! We have been calling you for twenty minutes!"

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and focused in on the girl screeching at him. An ugly thing, she looked about five feet four inches tall and really heavy. Her hair was being held back by a pink silk piece of cloth and her face was puffed up and colored red like a balloon.

He scratched his head, "Why are you in the boys dormitory?"

Her eyes widened with annoyance, "What is wrong with you! Get up and fetch Mother's breakfast!" She grabbed him by the arm and tore him out of bed, "Making me do all this work, you are going to regret this Cinder Soot!"

His eyes widened as he got a look of where he was at. A small room, no windows, small straw bed on the floor, and a basket with what looked like brown dresses inside. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a dress? Wait… HE WAS WEARING A DRESS!

"Where am I!" He pulled his arm away from the piggish girl and attempted to run, he only got about a yard away before he tripped on a stone sticking up in the floor and fell face first into a door, knocking himself out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny yawned and sat up, "Morning..."

Someone was rustling around next to her, "Hurry up, Cinderella's awake!"

She paused, "Cinderella?" She looked at the person talking to her and saw, instead of the familiar face of Hermione, a giant rat, "AHHHHHH!"

The rodent held it's ear with one hand and put its other to its mouth and tried to shush her, "Quiet! What's wrong with you?"

"RAT! RAT! Ewewewewewewewewe…" She kicked her feet and closed her eyes, "I hate mice! I always hated Scabbers, I always hated everything small and beady! I always hated mice! Ewwwwww!"

The rat tilted its head, "What do you mean you hate rats? What do you think you are?" It ran over to a giant thimble and pulled out a piece of glass holding it up for Ginny to see.

Sure enough, when she managed to open her eyes she saw the rat spoke the truth. She was a giant, beady eyed, red mouse!

She felt faint, "I'm a…I'm a…m..mmmm."

The rat came over and sat in front of her, "Mouse? Same as yesterday." It scratched its head, "Maybe I should tell Jackie to go out without us today. Looks like your not feeling too well."

Ginny took a deep breath, "Okay, I am dreaming. This is all a dream. I am not a giant rat, I am not in a mouse hole, Cinderella is not sleeping outside here. This is all because of that stupid story book."

The rat shook its head, "Poor dear, you must be ill. Don't worry, I will be right back with a bit of water and bread for you. We will have you up in no time."

When it left Ginny pulled herself out of the little matchbox bed and scrambled towards the little light in the wall. She was not staying in a dark room with giant rats. No way, and no how!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother! Mother!" Petunia huffed running up the stairs, "Cinderella will not get up! The moron knocked herself out falling against the door!"

Snape wrinkled his nose and turned to the second person that day to call him mother, "Why do you disgusting muggles insist on calling me Mother?" This one was even worse than the last. The first girl had come in complaining that some Cinderella person hadn't filled up her bath water yet and had looked like she had been run over by a sleigh.

Petunia gasped, "But Mother!"

He turned from her. No use in arguing with idiots, he had learned that over the years. It would only cause a headache…not that he didn't have one all ready. Waking up in the morning to the smell of a musk perfume, long black hair, and an unfortunate looking green sleeping gown had handled that.

It hadn't even taken him five minutes to figure out what had happened. The transportation potion on the cover of the book had put him inside the story, and because his students had also touched the cover, they were probably here as well.

The first girl, who had introduced herself as Marge, was still standing and griping about some breakfast and that Cinder-something again, "She is lazy and should be punished as soon as possible, Mother."

He put his hands up to his head. Why did this have to happen to him?

"Professor Snape?" He looked over at the sound of Longbottoms voice…and laughter. The boy was laughing so hard he looked about ready to pop.

"Look who finally decided to disgust us with her presence!" Snapped Marge.

"Lazy, pathetic, little…" Petunia started.

Snape cut her off, "Will you shut up!"

Both girls stopped and stared at him in shock.

"Professor…" Neville started. He was still gasping for breath, images of a certain bogart from third year fashioning his grandmother's clothing and Snape's face kept flashing in his mind, "What's…(laughter)…going on?"

The professor frowned at him, not finding anything about this amusing in the least, "That book you blew potion all over has had everyone who touched it transported into its little story book."

Neville stopped laughing, "You mean…you mean we're trapped in a book?" He looked faint, "Why does this always happen to me? Why, why, why…"

"Shut up!" Neville quieted himself, "Good, now, as much as I hate to say it, I am responsible for what happens here. That means I have to gather everyone who touched that book and find a way out."

"But I didn't touch the book when it had potion on it, Professor."

"It blew up on you when you were holding the damnable thing you half wit." He was beginning to lose his patients.

Neville squeaked a little 'O' and silenced himself again. If anything happened to anyone it was going to be all his fault! He couldn't handle it if he was the one responsible for taking out Harry Potter, or Ginny, or Hermione, or…any of them.

Snape took a deep breath and looked around. He didn't have any time to waste, especially if he knew Potter. The boy would be out getting himself into trouble in no time.

He looked at Neville, "Come on, Longbottom."

"Okay.." He followed his professor as he started heading out.

"Where are you going Mother!" Petunia started trailing behind as well.

Snape glared at her, "You both stay here." The girl's lip quivered a bit but she stopped, "And Longbottom."

"Yes Sir?"

"When we get out of this damn book, I am going to take so many points your going to be in debt for the next twenty years."

Neville gulped, nodded, and started mentally 'why-ing' himself again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny ran on her rear legs until she was out of breath. No one was following her, she was sure of that, but the thought of rats had kept her running until she had no idea where the mouse hole was.

Also, her sprint through the house had brought to her attention that the rats weren't giants, she was just very small…very very small... and stuck in a strange place with lots of very very big things.

She stopped dead at the sound of voices, "Will you shut up!" She jumped and ran around the corner blocking her from view. It was Snape? In a dress?

She shook her head, what a strange dream. Turning a bit so she could see more, Neville also came into view. Professor Snape was grumbling something about a potion and having to find others.

She paused.

Potion?

Realization of what must have happened hit her like a rock. This wasn't a dream!

Looking back she saw both Neville and Snape taking their leave. She dashed (On all fours this time.) for them and jumped into one of the folds in Snape's elaborate sleeping garment.

'Great.' She thought to herself, 'Now all I have to do is get there attention.'

A/N: The next chapter will include Ron and Harry. As for Draco and Hermione, you're going to have to wait awhile for them. I also feel it's important to say that Snape and Neville are still boys...men...menoys...whatever. They are just stuck in dresses for the time being. Review for me please!


	3. A Little Bit Of Sunshiney WTF

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Wooh, okay, sorry for the long wait but I was trying to write a whole bunch of chapters I could put up at the same time in different stories. I have three for the sequel to Dance With Me ready to put up, and another for Points, and then this one! It's good muffins I think, but anyways, here's the next chapter _you've_ been waiting for.

Ron snored loudly and rolled over on his silk sheets. The light from outside was shining in over his face and making it very difficult for him to maintain his sleeping status…which he didn't like to much because it was too early for him to be waking up.

Half conscious he rolled towards the light source and tossed a pillow at it shouting, "Someone close the bloody curtains! How early is it?" He curled up again but, much to his dismay, no one closed the curtains. In fact, there was no movement in the room at all.

At least until something hit him square on the head and sent him flailing out of bed…

"What the hell was that? Some kinda joke? Well…it's…not….what the?" Ron gawked at his surroundings. He was in a giant cylinder shaped room with stone walls all the way around, a single giant arched window, and….no doors.

He let out a gurgling sound and ran to the window, searching around to see where he was…had to be Hogwarts still, right?

Wrong.

His face paled considerably at the sight before him. He was several stories up from the ground in a giant freaking tower with no way down. No ladder, no stairs, no fireplace for floo powder, or broomsticks to fly out with. Just a very, very, very long drop with no way down that didn't involve a 'ker splat' somewhere.

He took several steps away from the window and bit his lip nervously. How did this happen? How did this happen? It was then that he caught sight of the most terrifying thing yet…a mirror...

He wasn't quite sure how he had missed it, but he was in a bright blue night gown and his hair was past his butt…and his feet…and the bed….

He looked across the floor and realized for the first time that his hair was tied in an impossibly long braid that filled half the room…HIS HAIR. Horror struck him for a moment and he looked downward at himself but breathed out when he realized he was still the same in the basement.

Another rock flew in through the window, missing him by inches, "RAPUUUNZEEEEL! THROW DOWN YOUR HAIR YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Ron scrunched his face and took careful steps to the window so he could see down.

At the bottom of the tower was an old wrinkled woman with grayish-white hair pulled back into a large bun on the back of her head. Her nose looked crooked and she was wearing an oversized black dress. More than that, she was bouncing angrily like a little bouncy ball, "RAPUNZEL! THROW DOWN YOUR…"

"NO!" Ron screamed back. There was no way he was tossing his hair down to that old hag…no telling what she was going to do with it.

The little woman seemed to steam, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? LET ME UP THERE YOU LITTLE…"

"LISTEN YOU OLD HAG, THERE'S NOT WAY DOWN AND NO WAY UP, AND EVEN IF THERE WAS , I STILL WOULDN'T LET YOU UP!" Ron shouted back down to her and ducked just in time to miss a blue bolt aimed right where his head had been. He peaked over the edge again, "MISSED ME!"

The old woman let out a cry of annoyance, "FINE! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET UP THERE! WRECHED GIRL, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!"

Ron looked over one more time at her, "&&&& YOU!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Highness? Your Highness its time to wake up." Harry moaned at the pleas for him to get up. It didn't feel late enough to be waking up yet.

Someone opened a curtain, letting in an obnoxious amount of sunlight, "There we go! The sun is up, Sire! Your father wants to see you."

Harry opened his eyes at that, "My father? What kind of…oooh..." That was all he could manage. He was not in Hogwarts anymore, any idiot could see that. He was in a gigantic canopy bed in a room that was at least five times his dormitory's size. There was purple velvet and drapes everywhere…like it was some kind of palace out of a…story…book…oh hell.

He shot up out of his bed and looked at the people around him. A bunch of women in simple gray dresses…like servants or maids he assumed. This didn't bode well…this didn't bode well at all.

He threw his feet over the edge of the bed and nearly tripped as he got up, "Gah…erm…okay…uh…where am I?"

One of the maids made a questioning face, "Umm…Your room, Sire."

Harry gawked at her, "My room?"

"Yes sir."

"And I'm right when I say this is a castle?"

"Of course sir..."

"Right then." Harry turned and promptly passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron waited until the old woman was gone before he threw a book that had been laying out on a desk in the corner at the mirror. He looked through all the shards of broken glass and took up the biggest one with one of his pillow cases.

Watching out the window carefully to make sure the old witch didn't come back, he sawed at his braided hair until it fell to the floor and his hair was cropped short and messy. He took one end of the braid and tied it as best he could to one of the legs of his bed.

"Stupid old hag from hell…throw down your hair…pft…" He threw the other end of the braid out the window and watch triumphantly as it unfurled from the floor and flew out the window…until it came to the end that is…then it pulled loose from the bed and fell out the window completely.

"DAMN IT!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry twiddled his thumbs outside the giant doors that apparently led into the throne room. His morning had consisted of other people giving him his bath, other people feeding him, other people dressing him, and then other people telling him what he was going to be doing for the rest of the day…all in all it had sucked royally.

"Great Prince, your father is ready to see you now." A young man in uniform announced and motioned for him to proceed into the throne room.

Harry stood slowly and walked forward. This whole thing had to do with the potion and Ginny's book…it had to…somehow…

As he made his way across the marble tile he was breathing heavily…his father…his father…he was going to meet his father….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away from Ron and Harry both, in a titanic thorn covered castle, slumbered a blonde…waiting to be awoken…

A/N: hehehe…so yeah. To be continued, please review and tell me what you think so far.


End file.
